I'm with you
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [oneshot][songfic] Her white eyes showed more than just sadness... his eyes were no longer cold... How did it all end up like this? [sequel now up][rated T just to be safe]


**(A/N): **Hello… My first oneshot here so please be nice. I decided to do it on my favorite pairing so yeah… And to those who know my fanfic "The Blossoming of May Hyuuga"… Don't worry, I'm just temporarily discontinuing it since I am in no mood to do a multichapter… I have so many oneshots in my mind that I HAVE to write them down… gomen. Please have patience and sooner or later that fanfic shall be done.

Also, I am going to need reviews… Man, those things really motivate you, so please… ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!! -bows-… but it's still up to you .

Even flames are welcome, not that I like them though.. -.-…

**Disclaimer: **I was about to buy Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto but unfortunately, I was low on cash so nope… I don't own it.

I also do not own the song "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne, and I never tried to buy it … too troublesome…

…Enjoy…

* * *

"**I'm With You"**

_I'm standing on the bridge…_

_I'm waiting in the dark…_

_I thought that you'd be here,_

_But now…_

_There's nothing but the rain…_

_No footsteps on the ground…_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_…

Her dark hair stuck to her pale face as she hung her head low, sadness almost immediately filling up her heart. Where was he? He promised her… he really did. She could still remember his words,

_**Flashback**_

"I'm bored! Would you like to do something tonight Hinata?"

She nodded her head happily, her cheeks tainted with a slight blush,

"H-Hai… Naruto-kun… I w-would love t-to do something… t-tonight."

The blonde haired boy grinned joyfully, "6 o'clock tonight… I'll be sure to see you in the training grounds, okay?"

_**End of flashback**_

And now, here she was, soaked to the last piece of her clothing, her small yet elegant watch moving slowly to reach half past six.

Hyuuga Hinata?

Sad?

No… many things have happened in her life and almost every single one of these events would fit perfectly under that emotion. Right now, she did not feel mere sadness… she felt more then just that… much, much more.

Sadness, anger, hatred, betrayal, and last but not least… loneliness.

At that moment, that's all she ever felt… She didn't ask for much. She knew that it meant nothing… she knew that he only asked her simply because he was bored. She also knew that he still cared for that pink haired kunoichi… The one who always teased the poor fox kid. Why he liked her so, it would always be a mystery to her.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night…_

_Trying to figure this life_…

A cool breeze ruffled the sad Hyuuga heiress's long hair, and as it did so, she gently and slowly lifted her face up, her eyes still red from the many tears that had just gushed out.

Wrong move.

For as she did, the scene if front of her was clearly something she did not want to see, especially at that moment. You should have guessed it right about now… right?

Hai, it was none other then Uzumaki and Haruno, walking hand in hand together towards the training grounds, the place where the white eyed girl was currently sitting down weakly.

She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, for both her, and her crush's own good.

Hers, because she was already an emotional wreck and she did not want to see anything else, and him… because she could clearly see he was having the time of his life, and she did not want to wreck his moment by letting him see her tear fresh face.

She quickly stood up, her legs shaking ever so much, making the bridge she waited for half an hour on; creak annoyingly. She then took one last glance at the two happy couple. Clearly, the green eyed girl was over the Uchiha, and that made Hinata even angrier. Because of that, her chances at being with Naruto went down from 2 out of 10 to NOTHING.

She then made a run for it, she heard a few voices before she was out of sight and she was quite sure it was HIM. He was calling her name and shouting out for her to come back. She wasn't going to do such a thing, she just closed her eyes shut, clenched her hands above her chest and ran even faster towards… no where in particular.

_I'm looking for a place…_

_I'm searching for a face…_

_Is anybody here, I know?_

_Cuz nothing's going right…_

_And everything's a mess…_

_And no one likes to be alone…_

Her heart, a simple yet fragile thing no one seemed to really care about… Her own father never knew how to handle it; he always seemed to do the exact right things to break it from the already broken pieces.

Her sister was never really rude to the Hyuuga heiress, but rarely even spoke to her. Why? It is yet another mystery.

Her cousin whom she happened to respect dearly was rarely seen since Hiashi would always assign him on missions, or train him until he falls down from exhaustion.

She figured out that her father realized that his own daughter was such a weakling that if he couldn't make HER strong, he could at least make his nephew.

Her running never slowed down, she didn't care where she ended up or who she bumped into on the way… not like they would care anyways… she just wanted it all out. Every single feeling of love or happiness that was inside her that had ANYTHING to do with the blonde haired boy… she wanted to forget and NOW.

But as it turns out, destiny or whatever they call it… seems to always butt into what your mind OR heart wants.

She had bumped into somebody again, but unlike the other people who she had rudely bumped into without even saying sorry, this one held onto her shoulders. The person stopped her from continuing her small rampage.

He or she was bigger then the dark haired girl, He or she was also quite strong yet gentle at the same time.

The Hyuuga lifted her sad face up, ready to whisper the words "let me go" or "leave me alone" to the person who had the guts to actually stop her.

But when she saw who it really was, all her thoughts of running away vanished… the only thing that was on her mind was. "Welcome back."

He had already been back for a month, but she hadn't been able to see him since he was being held constantly in the Hokage's office, for reasons we do not need to know.

The last time she saw him was 3 long years ago. She was now 15 years old, and so was he and both of his team mates… quite a long period of time don't you agree?

So as all her sadness and those other emotions flew away from her broken heart, she managed a warm, welcoming smile at the previous "Avenger" in front of her,

"Okaeri, Sasuke-san."

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan smiled back to the girl in his arms, a smile even I have yet to see…

"Tadaima."

A single tear left the silent girl's white orbs, but it was now a tear of joy, something she never knew she could feel after the scene she had just seen. Something had changed in the dark eyed boy, something incredible, and even though Hinata barely knew what it was, she liked it… and she wanted to get to know the new Sasuke more.

His previous rough hands, which knew nothing 3 years ago but to kill were now as gentle as a feather, careful and so precise it made the broken girl shiver. He lifted them both and massaged her face, wiping the marks of her just recent tears away and the tear that had just fallen down.

"Doushte, Hinata? Why were you running and crying?"

Her head hung low, the memory of seeing the boy she loved so much for years with another girl other then herself ripping her apart if there was anything else to rip that is.

"Can w-we talk a-about that later, S-Sasuke-san?"

His eyes were so calm, representing what Neji's eyes always looked liked too. No longer holding the coldness in them, they were just calm. He nodded his head then took the pale eyed girl's hand into his and started walking to the Hyuuga compound.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night…_

_Trying to figure out this life…_

_Won't you take me by the hand…_

_Take me somewhere new…_

_I don't know who you are…_

_But I…_

_I'm with you…_

_I'm with you…_

Her cheeks turned pink with the Uchiha's sudden action… his hands felt so nice, unlike 3 years ago when he had--… she didn't want to think of the old him… she wanted to think of the Sasuke in front of her. The one that was holding her hand, and leading her to her home… or not… whatever it was, he was leading her to it… like she would get lost if he left her alone… she liked the feeling, she truly was amazed with the change that had happened in the dark eyed boy.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night…_

_Trying to figure out this life…_

_Won't you take me by the hand…_

_Take me somewhere new…_

_I don't know who you are…_

_But I…_

_I'm with you…_

_I'm with you…_

Once she had reached the front of her compound, she hesitantly turned and looked into those dark, yet now gentle eyes of the Uchiha,

"Arigato gusaimasu, Sasuke-san… a-and… a-ano, gomenasai… for b-bumping into y-you…"

The quiet girl whispered out shyly, her white eyes still quite visible that they held sadness.

"Iie, I am quite glad that you did… I was able to see you."  
He replied calmly, his gentle dark orbs piercing through Hinata's white ones and into her soul.

She blushed one last time before she slowly pulled out of Sasuke's warm grasp, smiled once again then entered the compound, leaving a very content Uchiha to walk back to his place, a warm smile decorating his handsome features. He was sure that he was going to see her again, and then maybe… under even better circumstances.

He glanced up to the crescent in the night sky then sighed out silently, "Yes, Hinata… I'm with you… Please know this… I'm with you."

…Owari…

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **Like it? Want a sequel? What am I saying? I WANT A SEQUEL!!! I almost cried… sheesh. I must have problems to write like that… 

All types of reviews are welcome, but DO NOT sue… I have written a "disclaimer" in the beginning so get glasses and read!!! Gomen, it is late at night and I have a test tomorrow and my sister's sick and I had to make this crazy hat for my younger sister too and the bus comes to pick me up at like 5 in the morning man!!! FIVE!!! Us humans need our beauty sleep!!!! Jeez… what has come to this world???

Anyways, sorry about the rambling… it is late at night, my sist... -Gaara comes and wacks May with his gourd-

**Gaara: -**coughs-… sorry about that…. just leave a review on your way out and she'll be more then happy.

Ja ne


End file.
